


Mek's Love

by Geekygirl24



Series: Crack Bl Oneshots [7]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: His laugh wasn’t like silver bells in the wind, or whatever was written in some romantic story. It sounded more like cans rattling together, and honestly, Mek preferred that.
Relationships: Boss/Mek (My Engineer)
Series: Crack Bl Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Mek's Love

Boss smelt like hot chocolate and cinnamon, the scent encompassing them as they curled up together in the sleigh (what Santa didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt them). He had callouses on every finger from the work that he put into toy-making and looking after the reindeers.

His laugh wasn’t like silver bells in the wind, or whatever was written in some romantic story. It sounded more like cans rattling together, and honestly, Mek preferred that.

He heard almost every laugh in the world, and this was his favourite by far.

His smile was a favourite of Mek’s as well, wide and trusting. It was warm as well, making Mek think he was the most important person in the world. It made him feel like he was wrapped up in the warmest blanket, curled up in front of the fire.

These were small things.

Some might say they were so small to be insignificant, but Mek disagreed.

They were small and they were his and his alone.


End file.
